To visit his grandmother, Christopher takes a car 10.44 kilometers and a motorcycle 4.96 kilometers. How many kilometers is Christopher's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Christopher travels 15.4 kilometers in total.